A New Found Love
by Usagi-chan7
Summary: plz give me a chance and read this! if you like usagi/trunks that is ^_^ maybe i'll turn it into a chibi-usa/goten one, too. i'll try to keep this in character, except mamoru *coughcough* plz r&r thx!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone!! schools finally out 4 me!! yay!!! *happy dance* now i can try and get some fics out!!! we decided not to continue the other fic right now, so i'll start with my own!! this fic is about usagi and chibi-usa. they get pulled into a new dimention and meet the z team. i think i'll make this a usagi/trunks story eventually, since i'm sick of gohan/usagi and usagi/vegeta, which is all i see anymore..you see the odd trunks/usagi story here and there, but hey, what's wrong with another one?? ^_^ and who knows? maybe goten and chibi-usa ^_^  
  
i don't own sailor moon or dragonball z, just some of the story idea!  
  
read, review and enjoy ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~  
A New Found Love  
Prologue  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chibi-Usa ran. She ran as far and fast as she could from the man chasing behind her. She looked back at the man who she thought had once cared about her. Mamoru. 'Daddy, why are you trying to kill me?' her mind raced. Her cotton candy pink hair flowed behind her.   
  
"Good-bye, Chibi-Usa." Mamoru raised the sword.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chibi-Usa shot out of bed, waking Usagi up with her.   
  
"Huh? Wha?" Usagi asked sleepily. Chibi-Usa flung herself to Usagi. The older girl looked down, her eyes getting softer. "Chibi-Usa what's wrong?"  
  
The pink-haired girl wiped her eyes, and hugged Usagi tighter. "Usagi...Mamoru tried to kill me..."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened, then said, "He…wouldn't do that, trust me. And it was just a dream.."  
  
"Or…would I?" said a voice from the shadows. Usagi and Chibi-Usa's head snapped and looked toward the shadows.   
  
"...Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Don't call me that." He shot back coldly.  
  
"But…"  
  
"It's over, Usagi. I want nothing to do with you, or your daughter."  
  
"Mamoru! We're destined to be together!" Usagi jumped out of bed, but was stopped with a sword. "Endymion…?"  
  
"I don't need you two. I can be kind without you." He sneered, pushing the sword into Usagi's skin. Chibi-Usa ran up and kicked Endymion in shin.  
  
"Go away! Leave us alone!" She cried.  
  
"Heh…Heh.." Endymion kicked the small girl away. Usagi knelt down behind her bed, with her communicator.  
  
"The girls aren't going to be much help to you.." He laughed. Usagi jumped up, pulling Chibi-Usa behind her, a questioning look on both girl's faces. "...I killed them. I killed the Tsukino's, too."  
  
"You bastard.." Usagi whispered. "The Mamoru I know and love wouldn't do this...just...wouldn't..."  
  
"Heh, well, I'm not that Mamoru. I'm Endymion. Ruler of earth." Usagi picked up her jewelry box at Mamoru's face. It hit him. She ran, ran with Chibi-Usa as fast as she could.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!" They said together, running barefoot in the streets. "Keep running, Chibi-Usa!!!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Suddenly, a force above them stopped them.   
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the two fell back, hitting the street hard.  
  
"Chibi-Usa..." Usagi whispered to the unconscious girl. Mamoru towered above them. He chuckled. Usagi took the sleeping form of Chibi-Usa into her arms, backing up slowly.  
  
Mamoru raised the sword, then stopped. Blinking. Usagi stared at him, and blinked as well. Slowly she turned around..  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
So, how was that? plz tell me!! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

oohhhhhh!!! thanks for the reviews!! *giggles* i made a little typo in the prologue, sorry ^^;;;; towards the end where Mamo-baka says "kind" in his sentace, it's suppose to be  
king, sorry ^_^;;;;;;;;;   
  
And mamo-baka's evil because...just because. o.o;; I'll think of a reason why in the later chapters  
enjoy!!!! -^.^-  
  
~~~~~~~  
A New Found Love  
Chapter 1  
~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi looked behind her, and saw black. Before she knew it, she was clutching to Chibi-Usa tighter and falling through. Her yells of fright erupted in the empty darkness. Before closing her eyes, she saw the shock look on Endymion's face from above.  
  
~~~  
  
Deep in the forest, was a home. A small home, meant for a small family. Inside, two girls lay asleep on a couch. A woman, probably in her late 30's towered above them, with a wet facecloth. Every so often, she would wash it over the girls' faces, hoping they would awaken soon.   
A small boy sat next to the sleeping pink-haired girl.  
  
"Do you think they'll be ok?, 'kaasan?" His mother looked down at him.  
  
"I sure hope so, Goten." She looked back at the blonde-haired girl who was wearing pink pajamas and the younger one who was wearing light blue pajamas. "Good thing your brother found them, or something might've happened to them." She nodded, closing her eyes. Chi Chi got up, leaving the room toward the kitchen. She walked over to the phone, and picked it up, dialing Bulma's number.  
  
"Moshi, moshi?" Asked a familiar male voice.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Trunks. Is your mother around?"  
  
"Yes, just one moment please." Chi Chi smiled at the boy's politeness, unlike his chibi-self. While she heard him calling for his mother, she thought about how Mirai Trunks had decided to stay in this…much better time, since there was nothing really to go back to in his other world. With his mother gone and all..  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Bulma."  
  
"How're you?"  
  
"Good, good." Chi Chi replied. "Listen, Uhh…Bulma?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Maybe you should come over. I have something here that you should see. I'm not quite sure what to do right now."  
  
"Ok, I'll be over in about 10 minutes?"  
  
"Ok, see you then."  
  
~~~~  
  
Within five minutes, Bulma arrived, followed by Mirai Trunks and Chibi Trunks. Chi Chi looked at them in shock. Then noticed Bulma's new jet. 'Ahh.  
So that's how.'  
  
"So, what did you need, Chi Chi?" Bulma asked. Goten came running into the room, upon hearing Bulma's voice, and tackled Chibi Trunks.  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"Shh!! Chibi Trunks! There's two girl's sleeping in the other room!!"  
  
"Girls?" Bulma wondered. Chi Chi nodded. Motioning for Trunks and Bulma to follow, as Chibi Trunks and Goten ran off.  
  
"Gohan found the two lying in there this morning, in there pajamas. I don't know anything about them, and if they need   
a place to stay, I don't know how I could help them.."  
  
"Oh, I see...Well, we'll have to wait until they wake up. After a few minutes, the smaller girl's eyes flattered open. Trunks, who was sitting in the chair next to the couch, noticed. Chibi-Usa stared into his deep, blue eyes for a moment, then she asked,   
  
"Where...are...we?"  
  
"You're in Black Forest." The purple-haired man replied. Chibi-Usa looked on the opposite side of her, and noticed Usagi.  
  
"Usagi! Wake up!" The little girl gasped, shaking her mother awake.  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Usagi!" The little girl hugged her tight. Usagi looked down for the moment, in slight shock.  
  
"Chibi-Usa.." She hugged her back. "Where are we?" she whispered, looking around. She noticed she and Chibi-Usa were still wearing their pajamas from the night before. She gulped. Then noticed two women and a guy, with their attention toward the girls.  
  
"Konnichi-wa, my name is Chi Chi, and this is Bulma, and her son, Trunks." Usagi and Chibi-Usa nodded in greeting. When Usagi noticed  
Trunks, she blushed slightly, at his blushing face. 'I guess he noticed the pajamas too..' Usagi thought.  
  
"Usagi!!" Snapping out of her thoughts, Usagi turned to Chibi-Usa. "Where are we going to be? We're in Black Forest, I've never heard of this place before!"  
  
"You two can stay with me, at Capsule Corp." Bulma offered. The girls looked at eachother, wondering if they should trust these strangers or not.  
  
"What do you think?" Usagi asked, looking at Chibi-Usa. She thought for a minute.  
  
"Are you sure you do not mind, Bulma-san?" Chibi-Usa asked. The teal-haired lady laughed.  
  
"Of course I don't. I have plenty of room for you two. Until we can figure out what to do." With that, Bulma called the boys, and Usagi and Chibi-Usa followed Trunks out to the  
Capsule jet. They looked at it, for they have never seen such things. Chibi-Usa tugged on Usagi's pajama shirt.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Usagi, we gotta be careful.." The older girl nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Later on that night, Usagi and Chibi-Usa were settled in their rooms. Chibi-Usa's was next to Mirai Trunks', while Usagi's was further down the hall.  
It took a lot for Bulma to put Usagi and Chibi-Usa in separate rooms. She thought it was cute how close the two were.  
  
For the time being, Usagi wore one of Bulma's nightdresses, and Chibi-Usa wore one of Mirai Trunks' loose, white T-shirts.  
She felt kinda foolish, wearing a guy's shirt, but for some reason, she felt warm in safe. The two sat in Chibi-Usa's room, talking over  
the events from the day and night before.   
  
"We're so lucky to have dropped into kind people's lives." Usagi said in much gratefulness for Bulma, Chi Chi and Mirai Trunks. Chibi-Usa had a bad run-in with Chibi Trunks. So far, the two simply don't get along. Then the two had met Vegeta. Not so good. Someone knocked on the door, startling the two girls.  
  
"You two should get to bed. It's late." Came Trunks' voice from the other side. Everytime Usagi thought about him, or heard his voice, she blushed. Chibi-Usa looked at in a strange way. Usagi blushed, and turned her head.   
  
"You think he's cute?" The little girl asked, getting a look of shock from Usagi. She blinked. "Just asking...he seems nice. Nicer than Mamo-baka.."  
  
Usagi giggled at the name Chibi-Usa used for the jerk that seemed to have… turned against them. Then thought about how she could never be with another man. That Mamoru and Usagi HAD to be together in order for Chibi-Usa to be born. She sighed sadly. Trunks was such a nice guy. He was shy, and sweet, and not to mention CUTE. Very cute.  
  
"Yeah, he is cute. And nicer than....Mamo-baka." She whispered, tucking Chibi-Usa in and kissing her on her forehead. She got up, and headed toward the door, where Trunks stood on the other side, blushing, thanks to his Saiya-jin hearing. The doorknob turned on the door he was leaning against, and stopped himself before he fell on Usagi. She blinked, and blushed. Then turned back and smiled, "Goodnight, Chibi-Usa."  
  
She looked up at Trunks, whispering the same. He stood there in shock, as Usagi made her way down to her bedroom. He rubbed the back of his head, and noticed Chibi-Usa watching through the open door from her bed. He blushed more, saying goodnight to her, and softly closing her door. Then he left for the room just steps away.  
  
~~~~  
  
"USAGI!!!!! GET UP!!!" Chibi-Usa yelled from behind the closed door. Usagi groaned, and rolled over. She hadn't slept much that night, because she could only think of Mamoru and how he said he killed the senshi and her parents. She got up and went to the door. Opening it, she noticed Chibi Trunks standing next to Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to you?" Chibi Trunks asked, looking at her tear-stained face. Usagi sighed and told them that she couldn't sleep last night. She shut the door, and went back for bed. Chibi Trunks looked at Chibi-Usa's concerned face. "She'll be fine, right?"  
  
"I hope so..." the girl replied. "Can I go meet Goten now?"  
  
"Sure, C'mon!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Downstairs, Bulma laid out pancakes for Usagi. Everyone else had already eaten, except Usagi. Trunks sat in a chair, looking though the newspaper, when his mother interrupted him. "I thought Chibi Trunks and Chibi-Usa were going to go get her.." she wondered, looking out the window at Chibi Trunks pulling a screeching Chibi-Usa by the hand and flying off.  
  
"Hmm..." Trunks replied. Bulma turned to him.  
  
"Will you go get her? Her pancakes are getting cold." Trunks nodded, blushing as he got up and headed toward the stairs.   
  
He knocked on the door. "Usagi.." He said. "Your pancakes are getting cold." No reply. "Usagi?" he knocked again. Still no reply. He paused for a moment, his hand on the doorknob. He wondered if he  
should go in and check on her. He slowly opened the door, and saw a bundle under the sheets. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her. "Usagi?"  
  
The blankets shifted and she peeked her head out up at the shorthaired demi-Saiya-jin. Her eyes were tear-stained, and her face pale.  
  
"A-are you alright..?" He asked with concern. She shook her head. He sat down next to her. "Want to tell me about it?" She nodded and told him. She told him about Mamoru, the scouts, her parents and herself. He sat there, listening to her, taking it all in.  
  
"Wow." was all he could say. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. They stayed there, getting to know each other better. Trunks told her about his past, hoping it would make her feel a little better.  
The two got to know a lot about each other. "Well, why don't you go have a shower, and my mom will get something for you to wear for the time being. Then she'll take you shopping."  
  
Usagi nodded, and got up. Trunks went toward the door, when she stopped him. "Uhh...Trunks?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" she sweatdropped.  
  
****  
  
  
Oooh..I know! I know! it's short!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Omg!!!!!!!! I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!!!  
I promised many chapters but i haven't been around omg..i am sooo sorry my computer screwed up and i've been left without one...so i started writing by hand lol, i'll try hard to get more chaps out soon! k? again i am so sorry and i hope you can enjoy this!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~  
A New Found Love  
Chapter 2  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
After Usagi took her warm bath, and thinking about Trunks, she ran downstairs to quickly eat something. Chibi-Usa and Chibi Trunks were off with Goten somewhere, Vegeta was training with Trunks and Bulma was getting ready to take Usagi shopping.   
  
"Bulma-san?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Chibi-usa should come with us."  
  
"Yes, but..knowing Chibi Trunks and Goten, we'll never find them." Bulma grumbled.   
  
"But, what if she doesn't like what I buy for her?" Usagi sighed.   
  
"Well, you're her cousin...right? You should know what she likes to wear."  
  
"I suppose, well, I'm ready." Usagi walked down the hall, rounded the corner, and came face to face with none other than Vegeta. He looked her over and grunted.  
  
"Onna, watch where you're going.." He stalked off. Usagi stood there, staring at the shorter man brushing passed her and around the corner. Trunks walked up behind her and said for her not to mind his father.  
  
"Ai, I've put up with jerks before.." Usagi sighed. Trunks gave a short laugh, and looked down at her, concern in his eyes.  
  
"Well, atleast you know how to handle them.." He whispered. "So, are you and my mom going shopping?"  
  
"Uh, yeah!"  
  
"Have fun..I've never seen someone shop as much as she and Chi Chi.." Usagi laughed, he blinked and looked at her, confused.   
  
"You wanna come along, Trunks?"  
  
"Uhh..that's not a good idea," He laughed, "I think I'll just go find Chibi Trunks and Chibi-Usa...They've been gone all morning. Besides, mom will probably yel-"  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yes, mother?" he sighed.  
  
"Will you go and find Chibi Trunks and Chibi-usa???" Trunks bowed his head, and sweatdropped.  
  
"Why is it I knew that was coming?" Usagi giggled.   
  
"Arg, well, I'll see you later, Usagi.." He turned, glacing at her one last time, and walking off to change. Usagi stood there and sighed.   
  
"Coming, Usagi?"   
  
"Yep!" With that, Bulma and Usagi took off to shop, shop, shop.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks flew off in the direction he felt Chibi Trunks and Goten's ki's coming from. He stopped above them, and lowered his ki some more. 'How predicatble..' he thought, seeing Chibi-Usa screaming up in a tree and Chibi Trunks laughing from below. Goten on the other hand, stood there wondering what to do.  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Chibi-Usa cried, clutching the tree tighter. Chibi Trunks fell to the ground laughing even harder. Trunks sighed from above and shook his head. He knew Chibi Trunks and Chibi-Usa weren't getting along the greatest, but to fly her up to a tree top, leave her there and laugh at her?   
  
"Chibi Trunks! Goten!" Trunks scolded from above them. Chibi Trunks looked up in shock at his future self. Goten also looked startled from the sudden call of the older Trunks' voice.  
  
"Mirai Trunks!?" Chibi Trunks questioned. "How nice it is to see you!!" he played it innocent. Chibi-Usa blinked. Trunks flew over to her. He apologized for the boys, mainly Chibi Trunks. She nodded and wiped her eyes. Trunks opened his arms to her, and he gladly accepted and crawled into his arms. She felt so right in his arms for some reason. She wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him as he floated to the ground. Chibi Trunks and Goten had already ran off, probably to cause more mischif elsewhere.  
  
Trunks followed Chibi-Usa over to a log and sat down beside her. After a few moments, she spoke up, "Trunks?"  
  
"Mmm hmm?"  
  
"How come you're 'Mirai' Trunks and the other Trunks is 'Chibi' Trunks?"  
  
"Well," He started, gazing up at the sky. Chibi-Usa looked up at his profile with curious eyes, like her mother's, "Well, I come from the future, where everything is destroyed. Two, very powerful Androids were built to kill everyone. Innocent people, my father, Son Goku, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien...me, everyone. I was unable to beat them until a few years ago, after they killed my best friend and sensei, Son Gohan...I came here a year after his death to warn Goku of the Androids that would appear three years in this time. The Androids were beat, and I had come back to help. Then I went back to my world, and beat them, finally. I stayed awhile, being the most powerful man in the world. My mother, Bulma, from the future, soon passed on..due to sickness and age..so I came back here..."  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. She got up and stood in front of him. She edged a little closer and hugged him tight. Trunks blinked, and looked at the small pink-haired girl that stood in his arms and hugged him tighter than anything, shedding her own tears for him. No one has ever done that when he had told the story.  
He smiled and hugged her closer. 'Daddy....'  
  
"It's ok, Chibi-Usa, really, it is." He tried to sooth. The little girl looked up, staring into the eyes that she knew her mother had fallen inlove with.   
  
"Can I tell you something, and promise not to tell anyone else? Especially not Usagi!" He laughed slightly and nodded.  
  
"Of course, Chibi-Usa, I'm always here if you need me."  
  
"Okie..well, I'm from the future, too." She said, nodding. "I came back when I was five, to save my mommy.."  
  
"Who's your mom?"  
  
"Usagi is..." Trunks looked aback, slightly shocked. Usagi was taken? Chibi-Usa noticed this, and knew better than to tell him the truth about him and Usagi, for their fate and destiny had to be discovered on their own.  
  
"Anyway," she went on, "My world was pretty much run by the Darkmoon, and mommy was put under a sleeping spell to sleep forever..."  
  
"Was she saved..?" Chibi-Usa nodded and told him about the Sailor senshi. She transeformed in front of him, and he was shocked out of his mind. Girls fighting in mini-skirts to save the world? That was a new one. He pictured Usagi in one of those Sailor suits, a blush creeping across his handsome features. Chibi-Usa noticed this and her mind giggled.  
  
"We should really be going back now." He said, getting up and noticed the sun had set. "Come on, Chibi-Usa." he smiled, picking her up. He lefted off the ground and headed toward Capsule Corp. She felt warm and safe in the unsuspecting father's arms. She knew her mother did too, and Usagi soon will. She sighed happily, picturing herself with her mom and dad and soon fell asleep. Trunks looked down and smiled, for some reason he had a soft spot for this little girl. Something he's never felt for a child before.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
As Trunks walked through the house, Bulma looked up from the dining room. "Trunks, where have you and Chibi-Usa been?" she asked, himming Usagi's skirt up above her theighs. Usagi blushed slightly as Trunks unconsiously roamed his eyes over her long, slender legs, he too, blushed.  
  
"Well..I found Chibi Trunks picking on her out in the woods this morning..and," Knowing he wasn't suppose to tell anyone Chibi-Usa told him he said, "And I took her out for some icecream and a movie." Bulma blinked.  
  
"You should really take Chibi Trunks out for a movie..Get that brat out of my hair for a day." She grumbled at Chibi Trunks, who was playing his gameboy at the table. Usagi smiled, she knew she'd have to thank him later for what he did for Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Looks like fell asleep on the way home..."Usagi giggled, wishing SHE was in Trunks' arms right now.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I think I'll put her to bed." He laughed nervously and ran up to her room. He laid her gently on her bed and pulled a pink blanket up to her neck. She snuggled it and rolled over. Trunks stood up, and smiled down at her, in a fatherly way. He bent down and kissed her softly on her forehead before leaving the room. As he closed the door, he came face to face with Usagi.  
  
She looked up at him, smileing. "Uhh..something you want, Usagi?" he breathed, blushing slightly. She nodded.  
  
"I need to talk to you, can we go in your room?" He nodded and opened the door next to the one he just came out of. Usagi walked over to the bed, and sat on the edge, he closed the door behind him and walked over, sitting next to her.  
  
"So....what is it you needed to talk with me about?"  
  
"Chibi-Usa."   
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well, when you guys came home, I noticed a smile on her face," She smiled, almost sadly, "She doesn't smile too often anymore, since what her so called 'father' had done."  
  
Trunks blinked, and drew closer. "What did he do?"  
  
"Well, I guess I should explain to you. Chibi-Usa is from the future, and she's my future daughter. I'm also the moon princess, of an ancient Moon Kingdom of a thousand years ago.." The thought hit him. For some reason, the Moon Kingdom had rang in his mind. He shrugged it off, and continued to listen. "Well, I was destined to be married to the Prince of Earth, Endymion. This stupid arranged marriage was so that the moon and earth could be connected. I knew from the start that Endymion never loved me. I never loved him, well, I thought I did. But then I realized something.."  
  
"And what was that?" Usagi sighed and looked up at him.   
  
"I had fallen inlove with another. A young Prince on earth, the prince of Saiya-jins...you." Trunks' eyes widened at her words, then softened. "Well, I had been dreaming of a young man with lavender hair a lot lately, and when I told my guardian, Luna, and Sailor Pluto, they seemed to have understood..Endymion turned against me a long time ago, back on the Moon. He was trying to destroy me, when..you came in and saved me. Endymion was strong, but you were stronger. You defeated him for a short time. And now, he's at it again. I guess that's the reason Chibi-Usa and I are here. It made me think. That is Endymion had turned against me, and I was inlove with you, and Chibi-Usa was still here..then, I guess that means.."  
  
"Means...?"  
  
"You're her father, not Endymion." Trunks was still in shock. He had only met this girl a day ago, knew, well, knew a lot about her now, but being Chibi-Usa's father? Being the man that Usagi was inlove with? All this slowly sunk into Trunks' mind.   
  
"Trunks..I think I've fallen inlove with you all over again.."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry..first story..kinda fast..i'll go slower and more descriptive in my next one ^_^  
  
see ya! 


End file.
